


Wet shorts and mom jokes

by caspertheclown



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is feral, M/M, Richie makes mom jokes, thats it, thats their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspertheclown/pseuds/caspertheclown
Summary: Richie is forced to wear a pair of Eddie's shorts
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Wet shorts and mom jokes

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tiktok by sweetly.percy

Richie pulled at the hem of his soaked cargo shorts that were stuck to his lower thighs as he walked through the front door of the Kaspbrak residence, nose scrunching in displeasure.

“You’re lucky your mom isn’t here Eds, I don’t think she would be able to stop herself from jumping me if she saw me all soaking wet, and I mean, who would blame her.” Richie joked without much thought. Eddie turned and scowled at Richie. Richie huffed. “Right. Beep beep.”

The two walked up the stairs in silence and into Eddie’s room. Eddie immediately went over to the drawers where his mother always neatly folded and put away his clothes, looking through them to find something to give his soaked friend. Richie, on the other hand, stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other to try and ease the discomfort that the soaked fabric brought. It didn’t help much.

A pair of shorts were suddenly flying across the room, hitting an unaware Richie square in the chest before falling to the carpeted floor. Both the boys stared at the clothing item on the floor for a moment.

“Great catch, dipstick.” Eddie said with a smile. Richie laughed, eyes flicking up to look at Eddie, then scooping up the shorts off the floor and turning to rush to the bathroom, eager to change. 

As he waited, Eddie sat himself on his bed and grabbed a comic from his bedside table, flicking through the pages without really paying much attention. When he heard footsteps coming towards his room, Eddie put down his comic and watched his door. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open in surprise but was quickly covered up with his hands that muffled his laughter. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up Eds.”

In the doorway of Eddie’s room stood Richie, wearing just about the smallest pair of shorts ever. Eddie didn’t remember them ever being that small on him but Richie was taller than him it made sense they would rise much higher on Richie’s thighs.

“Don’t you have anything more, ya know, bigger?” Richie asked as he pulled the hem of Eddie’s shorts down, trying to get them to cover more of his pale thighs but it made little difference. Eddie shook his head, hands still covering his mouth and muffling his giggles. Richie threw his head back and groaned loudly. 

“I hate you so much.” 

Eddie’s giggling subsided long enough for him to respond. “It’s your own fault Rich, it’s what you get for making jokes about my mom.” Richie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“How is it my fault?!” Richie strode across the room as he spoke, “I always make jokes about your mom,” He was now in front of Eddie, towering over the sitting boy, “and it’s not like I can help it! Not when she’s so hot.” Richie finished with a smirk and waggle of his brows. Eddie punched Richie in the dick as hard as he could in retaliation.

“Ow! You little bastard!” Richie shouted, hand flying down to grip his crotch and eyes scrunching up in pain. Eddie just smiled and laughed softly. Richie loosened his grip and opened his eyes at the sound that made his heart flutter with delight. Eddie laughed again, a bit louder this time, and Richie couldn’t help but stare. Before he could be caught staring, Richie threw himself face first onto the bed next to Eddie, causing the smaller boy to bounce up into the air for a second. 

“Fine, if the jokes about your mom make you so upset, I’ll stop.” Richie said, voice slightly muffled by the blanket his face was pressed into. 

“Thank you.” Eddie said, sincere gratitude in his voice and smile on his face. Richie flipped himself over and sat up next to Eddie, close enough that their thighs almost brushed. 

“I’ll just stick to The Voices and making jokes about you,” Richie grinned and nudged Eddie’s shoulder with his own playfully, “and me” He added without much thought. That made Eddie’s smile falter.

“What do you mean jokes about me and you?” Eddie asked. Richie’s heart dropped as he realised what his words had sounded like. 

“Oh, uh,” Richie’s usually sharp tongue became dull, unable to think of anything to say to make this conversation less awkward than it already was. “That’s worse, huh?” Guilt took over Richie’s face. He looked down at his thighs, hands absentmindedly playing with the drawstrings of the shorts he was wearing. A suffocating silence fell over them for a few seconds. 

“Rich-”

“No,no, I get it.” Richie said, interrupting Eddie. “It, uh, it’d be dumb anyways.”

Eddie stared at Richie while he spoke, while Richie stared anywhere else but Eddie, eyes darting around the room he had been in a million times before, the room he knew like his own.

“I’ll just stick to The Voices then, spaghetti.”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie yelled as he punched Richie in the shoulder. Richie punched Eddie back. 

“It’s payback for pushing me into the water in the first place.” Richie’s voice lacked his usual playfulness but if Eddie noticed he said nothing. 

Another silence settled over the two of them, neither sure of what to say next. So, instead of saying anything, Eddie grabbed one of his comics and threw it into Richie’s lap, who looked at the book that landed in his lap then up to Eddie. Eddie had the comic he was reading earlier open and seemed to be reading it but there was a smile plastered to his face. Richie smiled too. 

Without a word, Richie picked up the comic and began to read; occasionally his eyes would glance from over the tops of the pages so he could stare at Eddie, who didn’t stop smiling the entire afternoon.

Neither of the boys ever brought up that day ever again.


End file.
